


Run with me

by pandanyan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanyan/pseuds/pandanyan
Summary: But they both needed this. Him and Koyama.





	Run with me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a while but I really needed the Koyashige goodness! Also did this in one sitting on ZenPen so please excuse any typos TwT enjoy! <3

It was stupid. At the back of his mind he'd say it was daring. He could practically see the headlines now, maybe even the entire country on a wild goose chase for him...or maybe he was just overthinking again. Either way he definitely knew that from the constant vibrations from his phone; people were definitely looking for him... _them_. 

 

But they both needed this. Him and Koyama. 

 

He glanced to his left where said man was now excitedly sticking his head out of the car window as the night breeze ruffled through his hair. Shige was flooring the gas and going at top speed down the freeway. They didn't really have a plan but they just knew they needed to get far away. 

 

"Have you checked your phone?" Koyama now had the window closed and his hair was a cute tousled mess but his eyes were twinkling with mischief. Stealing another glance before returning his attention to the road, Shige had a soft smile on his lips, he can't remember the last time he saw that fire in Koyama's eyes. 

 

"Nope. And I don't plan to." He spoke while reaching for said phone and turning the power off. His voice was more gravelly than usual from his session of screaming at the open sea at the beach they had just left; also Koyama's idea.  

 

"Y'should have just thrown it away like what I did." Koyama drawled lazily as he stretched his back as much as he could in the confines of Shige's car. The other man rolled his eyes. 

 

"We're not losing our jobs, Kei." He chuckled, they were just on a break. They just needed to get away. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

"Shige...was that seriously all you brought?" Koyama grumbled as they took their things from Shige's trunk. He himself had a large cabin-sized luggage case and a duffle bag while Shige just flung his rucksack over his shoulder. 

 

"I won't be needing much. It's fine." 

 

"It's because I'm all you need right?" Koyama playfully nudged and Shige tried to fight off a smile. 

 

"I didn't say anything!" He broke into a grin and their eyes met. 

 

They were standing in front of a private beach villa in the outskirts of town. Nobody knew where they had gone or when they'd be back. The lot reserved under Shige's cousin who promised to not ask questions. 

 

Shige took a breath, "We're finally doing this." 

 

Koyama began sniffling and the younger man groaned, "Ugh! Don't cry on me now. Let's go." Koyama chuckled a little as Shige grabbed his hand and they entered the villa without another moment wasted.   

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Their luggage tossed to the side, and next went their coats, shirts and jeans. They hadn't even bothered to turn on all the lights, it was just pure awkward fumbling (because neither of them knew where the bed was). Soon enough Shige found himself pillowed by a mountain of soft white sheets and covered in pure love in the form of Koyama's warm body sprawled on top of him. 

 

Shige clicks his tongue while Koyama's is busy caressing his neck. 

 

"What's wrong?" Koyama's voice comes out as a breathy whisper against his collarbone, all air and not a care in the world. He leans up a bit to look at Shige tenderly, sweeping his hair away from his forehead. 

 

Shige laughs a little at the dreamy expression on Koyama's face, "Nothing. I think I knocked my hip or something."  In a split second Koyama's already worrying over him, checking for any bruises and the younger man has to take both his hands in his and kiss his knuckles gently to make him stop fussing. "I'm fine, Kei. Clumsy and old but fine." 

 

Koyama grins before diving in for another kiss against Shige's lips. "You're not old. If you're old then what am I?" He speaks between loving kisses and Shige has to stop himself from accidentally biting the other man's tongue when they're actually having a full conversation inside each other's mouths. "You're old, I'm old, the whole world's old." 

 

Koyama lets out another tinkling giggle that sends pleasurable shivers down Shige's spine, "You're not making sense but I love you." 

 

Shige can't even reply that as his next breath gets robbed from him as Koyama plunges his tongue deeper, swirling while his hands creep up underneath Shige's body, subtly lifting the younger man in a graceful arc just to be closer. 

 

Their hips are moving and all Shige knows is Koyama. His legs wind around the other's waist and they both feel like falling and floating at the same time. Koyama presses his mouth against Shige's nape just to hear his deepest vibrations, almost in a silent cry because it's all too much and not enough. 

 

Shige tries not to but he can't help but run his blunt nails down Koyama's back when he feels the end coming too quickly but their both chasing it anyway. He's nothing but gasps and pleasurable moans as he pulses and twitches between their bodies. Koyama cries out seconds later, burying his nose in Shige's hair and inhaling, breathing all of Shige in like it's the one thing that keeps him alive. 

 

 

 

***

 

The sun is just beginning to peek through the horizon and Koyama stretches, his head resting lazily on Shige's stomach. Skilled fingers gently rake through his hair and Koyama almost  _purrs_ in delight. They're both still awake in a lazy cuddle pile starring at the sunrise. 

"You think we're on the news yet?" Koyama whispers, laughing cheekily. Shige groans, "Nobody cares." 

Koyama looks up at Shige with a pout, "Of course people care." He crawls up Shige's body and chooses to nestle underneath his arm next and snuggles against Shige's chest. 

"As far as I'm concerned today, in this world there's only you and me. I don't care, you don't care...so nobody cares about this." 

Koyama reaches over to pinch his cheek, "For someone so smart you have the stupidest ideas."  

Shige growls and rolls them both over, trapping Koyama underneath and nuzzling against the other man's nose, "Are you regretting anything yet?" 

Koyama's face splits into a wide grin, "Nope." 

Shige grins back, "Good." 

And with that they dive back in again in their own world. With the rising sun behind them, just for today they escape to their own world. Just for now they make their escape. 


End file.
